The Mark Of The Gods – A Pharaoh
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - YGO & Stargate - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - Yami's past is even worse than previously thought. Could he have stopped a greater evil than the Shadow Games?
1. Chapter One

  


  


**The Mark Of The Gods – A Pharaoh's Return**

  


  


By Shi-koi

Author's Note: Single slashes i.e. / are Yugi's thoughts to Yami, and double slashes i.e. // are Yami's thoughts to Yugi. 

Content: AU, Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Angst, Violence, Torture, Sexual Content, Adult Content. Femslash, Slash, *YAOI*, Lemons & Limes. Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Stargate SG-1.

Warning: *YAOI* and citrus. Torture of Characters. Rampant violence, Mild OOC with all characters. (Well duh! They aren't _gay_ in either series or film or even books, are they?) Slight and major divergence from Cannon in both YGO and SG-1.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi/Seto, others unconfirmed. Plus a bit of Jounouchi/Ryou/Bakura and Marik/Malik much, _much, _later on in the fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. Except in my dreams. All hail the god that is Kazuki Takahashi. For without him there would be no Yu-Gi-Oh! universe at all. shudders in horror Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and everything associated is not mine either, heh, otherwise you'd see nekkid Danny on T.V. *hentai grin*

P.s. Notes on the two series at the end of this chapter. They're just the basics, so you'll need to be fairly aware of _both_ series before reading this. But, I'm gonna ignore the team dynamics from around series four onwards, the writers did _jack-s**t _to make anything out of what could have been a wonderful series. Instead they cut out Daniel and Teal'c from loads of stuff and basically made them background, added in loads of usless Jack/Sam UST and made Sam out to be some sort of air-head blonde dependant on Jack, and then they made Jack look like an unfeeling _neanderthal. _Yuck!

Anyway, Sorry for the little bit of Marik torture in the first scene. I tried to stay as close to cannon as posible while still twisting elements to fit in with this fic. But, since this isn't following cannon anyway, I've just got one thing to say....."Nyah, nyah!" heh.

Japanese and English translations at the end of this chapter.

I will be using the Japanese and English versions of the character's names in this fic, ie, Isis instead of Ishizu, Jounouchi instead of Joey....etc...

  


~*~*~

  


_Prologue_

  


"Father!! No! Please, Father!"

  


The man's eyes flashed gold for an instant, freezing the ten year old boy in place in fear.

  


The boy whimpered. "P-please....father, don't."

  


"Shhhh, Marik. You'll see, this is for the good of the World." The man's eyes gleamed with insanity. "We must _all _make sacrifices." He picked up a long, slim blade, the tip white-hot from being rested in a fiery brazier for hours. The man studied it for a moment, placing it back in the burning heat. He turned back to the boy.

  


"Come, Marik. You have been _Chosen_. You will bear the Pharaoh's memories. It is a great honor."

  


Marik shook his head, edging away from the man he called Father. His pale lavender eyes large in his tanned face. "No...it's not right. You're mad."

  


The man's lips curled into a cruel, mocking smile. "You think to stop me, boy?" He darted forward, his hand lashing out. Marik's head snapped back with the force of the blow, he hit the wall and slid to the dusty floor, unconscious, Marik's long creamy hair with a delicate golden sheen, a rarity amongst his people, was stained red with his blood.

  


~*~*~

  


"Wakey, wakey."

  


Marik groaned. It felt like a thousand needles were being driven inside his head. Marik tried to sit up from where he was laid on his belly, the warm Egyptian air caressing his bare back. His tanned skin covered with goosebumps from the tiny breeze.

  


"Good boy."

  


Marik blinked his eyes, his hazy view clearing partially. With the fog around his brain dissipating, Marik realised that he was unable to move. His arms had been lashed down either side of a large stone slab. When he tried to move his head, Marik found that a rope had been placed across it, preventing him from turning his head more than a few inches to either side. A quick tug from his legs and he realised that he was firmly tied in place. 

  


"F...fa-father?" Marik's voice was raspy with nausea and fear.

  


"It's time."

  


Marik jerked in agony when the heated blade touched his skin, his brain unable ho process the facts. As realisation descended his panicked screams flooded the tunnels where his father had led him.

  


"Good boy. _Scream for me._"

  


Marik obliged. His screams echoing into the night.

  


~*~*~

  


_Chapter One_

  


_Colorado, America,_

_Colorado City Museum,_

_Nine years later._

  


  


"Excuse me, Dr Jackson-san?"

  


Daniel turned around, pushing his slim-frame glasses firmly back on the bridge of his nose. "Yes..?" He adjusted his gaze when he realised he was speaking to a youth much, much smaller than him. He had huge amythest eyes and his small face was framed by jagged blonde bangs, the rest of his head was covered with large midnight black spikes tipped in blood-red.

  


Daniel blinked. 

  


"Dr Jackson-san, my name is Yugi." He gave Daniel a small, abbreviated bow.

  


"How may I help you, Yugi?" Daniel asked, his clear blue eyes warm and kind.

  


Yugi handed him a sheet of paper. It was folded in half. Before Daniel could open it, Yugi spoke.

  


"I was wondering if you would be able to translate this for us. We have never come across hieroglyphs like these before." Yugi's brows furrowed slightly, a small frown visible for a fleeting moment. "We know about your theories, Dr Jackson-san, and your history with the Archaeological community. I know you have an open mind."

  


Yugi bit his lip. "There is a saying, I believe it goes along the lines of there being more on Heaven and Earth....?"

  


Daniel nodded, curious as to where this youth was going. "Yes, I know it."

  


"Hn." Yugi frowned. "Kami help us, but you may be the only one who can understand." Yugi flicked a quick glance around the crowded room, glad to find there was no-one watching. He straightened, pulling himself to his full 4" 9 inches tall, still well under Daniel's tall, almost six foot frame. "Our number is on the paper, it's my mobile and it is _always _switched on. You will be able to contact me _anywhere. Onegai...._do not show this to your...._collegues._" A small smile filled with twisted humor flashed across Yugi's face, somehow at odds with his innocent aura.

  


Yugi sighed, nodding sharply towards the paper. "Onegai, if you can translate this, call us immediately. At any hour." The petite youth gave one final bow, nodding his head sharply at Daniel. "Good evening, Dr Jackson-san," then, quieter, "domo arigato."

  


Daniel smiled softly. "Good evening Yugi, I'll do my best." The blue-eyed honey blonde whispered back. Daniel glanced down at the paper in his hand curiously, eager to find out what it said.

  


When he opened the folded sheet and read the first hieroglyph, his blue eyes widened in shock. Quick as a flash, Daniel's head darted back up, scanning the crowded room for the unusual youth.

  


There was no sign of Yugi.

  


Daniel fumbled around his tweed suit until his fingers curled around the cold metal of his own phone. His fingers flew over the numbers.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Jack!! Jack, listen, this is important."

  


"Danny...?" There was a brief pause. "Wha-what's wrong?"

  


"You're not going to _believe _this, Jack." Daniel paused. "Look, grab Sam and Teal'c and meet me at the briefing room on base. You may want to give General Hammond a call too."

  


Daniel could picture Jack's scowl as he answered.

  


"It's that important?" Then slightly darker. "Gotcha, we'll be there."

  


"Thanks Jack." Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief, things always seemed easier with the rest of the team helping.

  


"No problem, Danny-boy."

  


The phone clicked off as Daniel flicked it shut.

  


Saying a few prayers to various non-Goa'uld deities, Daniel left, heading straight for Cheyenne Mountain.

  


~*~*~

  


"How did it go?"

  


Yugi walked into the hotel suite he shared with his two koibitos. The delicate peachs-and-cream décor with light elegant forest green touches with gold accessories seemed suddenly soothing. Like sunlight in a woods clearing. Yugi graced Seto and Yami with a weary, but still hopeful smile.

  


"I gave him the paper, but I didn't wait for him to open it. I would rather hope, than be told immediately that there's nothing he can do." Yugi sighed. He ran a small hand through his spiky hair, unsurprised when the silky peaks bounced back up to their natural position. "Maybe he'll get curious and research the heiroglyphs." His voice dropped, Yugi walked over the mini bar provided by the hotel and opened a bottle of fruit juice. Sitting down on a nearby stool Yugi continued, "At least, we can hope."

  


Seto's cobalt blue eyes mirrorred Yami's dark crimson in their worry. Yugi had insisted on going alone to see Dr Jackson, saying that he wouldn't be quite as eye-catching as all three of them together, and that Seto was famous (or infamous, thanks to Duelist's Kingdom and Battle City) enough to be recognised by some of the brown-nosers which would likely be present. While Yugi was pretty distinctive, his lack of height and innocent expression tended to make people dismiss him after a brief glance.

  


But Seto and Yami exuded a trace of danger, even after they toned everything down. Seto's tall, slim frame, dark tousled mahogany hair and deep, cold, cobalt blue eyes and aura of arrogance and contempt, alternately enticed people to him and frightened them away. Yami, his looks almost identical to Yugi's, with his tri-coloured spiky hair, petite and slim frame and blood-red ruby eyes, flashing with cruelty and power seemed to fascinate people with almost _deadly _curiosity. Deadly for _them, _that is. Add to that their near-constant vigilance and experience with darker matters than most were privy to tended to show. It showed in their walk, their manner of speaking and dealing with people, especially fools, as neither Seto nor Yami could abide them. It also showed in their way of checking out every room and person for threat assessment. Their eyes hard and cold to those who didn't know them.

  


No, Yugi was the only one who could go without arousing too much interest or suspicion. And the smaller boy had an almost uncanny ability of fading into the background despite his looks. People just didn't seem to notice him when he didn't wish it. It was a skill which had helped many a time. The three of them were wise enough to know when to utilise that particular talent.

  


Seto opened his free arm open to Yugi, the invitation obvious. Yugi put his drink back on top of the mini bar, pulling off his black sneakers off with groan. His socks soon followed and Yugi waggled his toes in the plush carpet before carrying over his juice, settling himself carefully into the older youth's arms.

  


Uncurling his other arm from Yami, causing the spirit to pout momentarily, Seto clicked on the entertainment center, leaving soft music on in the background. He wound his arm back around Yami, pulling both youths towards him in a cuddle.

  


"Do _you_ think Dr Jackson-san will be successful, Seto." Yugi asked, craning his neck to look up at the brunette.

  


Seto nuzzled the soft spikes on Yugi's head, pointedly ignoring Yami's knowing grin. He breathed in the delicate honeysuckle scent which was uniquely Yugi's. Taking in a breath and releasing it in a short sigh, Seto spoke. "My research regarding Dr Jackson indicated that he was the best possible choice to ask. The nature of the Archaeological community is mainly one of scepticism. Without bountiful evidence, evidence we don't have, any of the other people would have taken one glance at the hieroglyphs and laughed. I doubt they would have taken our requests to transate them seriously. And Isis recommended Dr Jackson herself."

  


Seto paused for a brief a moment, his blue eyes slightly amused. "Isis may have her own reasons for recommending Dr Jackson, but her instincts are rarely wrong."

  


"She may have had a vision with Dr Jackson..." Yami mused.

  


"Demo...." Yugi frowned, "I have the Sennen Tauk now, and I haven't had any visions of the past, or the future."

  


"Your power mainly comes from the Sennen Puzzle. And Yami's powers were quite defined. They are firmly oriented to battles, strategies, games and sheer, raw power. Isis wouldn't have been able to control, or connect with power of that magnitude." Seto frowned slightly. "Actually I'm quite surprised that she did as well as she had, using the Tauk's power with such skill."

  


Yami snorted. "I think it may have helped that she was actually _sane._"

  


Even Seto had to smile at that one. "Be it as it may, the only reason you now own that item is because you made it useless to Isis."

  


"You mean because I kept disrupting her prophecies." Yugi grinned.

  


Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't get too cocky, aibou. Remember how the Sennen Rod reacted to Seto."

  


"Hai, but that's because it was his, in Egypt. Not Marik's."

  


"Hn. Still..." Seto sighed, "this hardly helps, does it?"

  


Yugi exchanged a sly look with his dark half, which the spirit returned, smirking. "Se-chan...." Yugi began.

  


Seto looked at them warily. He recognised that tone of voice. "Hai...?"

  


"We know what could help....." Yami continued.

  


Seto hid a grin. Quirking a brow he drawled, "Oh....and what would that be?" he asked, playing along.

  


"Bed!" Two voices chorused silmultaneously.

  


This time. Seto did smile.

  


~*~*~

  


_Cheyenne Mountain,_

_StarGate Command,_

_One Hour Later._

  


"Hey Danny-boy."

  


  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


More notes.....

**Japanese = English**

  


Kami = God (as in the Deity)

Onegai = Please

Domo arigato = Thank you

Koibito = Lover

Demo = But

Aibou = Partner

Hai = Yes, sure, okay, etc...

San : Japanese people are extremely polite. So almost everyone older than you, or with higher status is called -san.

Chan : Normally added on the end to things like children, puppies, kittens, anything cute or adorable. Also used as a term of endearment when added onto names. Normally added onto girls names if a boy is friends with them. But only added to the end of a boy's name if the other person is *really* good friends with them or extremely close. (Otherwise you're asking for a punch. *snicker/snerk*)

  


Series Notes:

  


**SG-1**

  


Er....lessee, The whole thing is set about a big, massive ring called the Stargate. Pretty self-explainatory. Anyway, SG-1 is the designation of the team consisting of Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. (Army guy, Army gal-who's-also-a-Dr-of-Astrophysics, the geek and the alien. Yep, pretty normal. Heh.) 

Most of what you need to know, is that about five thousand years ago these parasites called Goa'uld fashioned themselves after whichever local gods they could get a hold of and terrorised the entire Earth until a massive revolution drove them off-planet. Their eyes flashed gold when they took over their host body and they are evil. That's EVIL. They think of us poor humans as akin to cattle, if not lower. We're the Tau'ri to them. 

BTW, they hate SG-1 'cos they're so good at messing up their plans. 

Right, if ya wanna know more, go have a quick look around before reading.

  


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

  


Five thousand years ago there was a young Pharaoh. Who happens to be Yami. While he was Pharaoh, people played games called 'Shadow Games'. There were terrible consequences to playing these games, and so, in order to save the planet, Yami sacrificed his life to seal the 'Shadow Realm' away, so the Games could never be played again. 

Somehow, his soul got trapped inside the Sennen (or Millennium) Puzzle and the Puzzle shattered. Yugi Mutou put the puzzle together in present time, freeing Yami, who bonded to Yugi. They both share a single soul now.

Yugi is the hikari, or light.

Yami is the yami, or dark. (Yami is Japanese for Dark/Darkness)

Think Yin/Yang.

All who were present during the final conflict in Egypt were reborn, as a prophecy stated. Seto Kaiba was Yami's High Priest in ancient Egypt. They fought bitterly.

Yami's and Yugi's favourite and most loyal Duel Monster is the Dark Magician. He's also the one who keeps Yami's true memories hidden from the Pharaoh, so Yami only remembers fragments of his past.

Seto's favourite and most loyal creatures are his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, who can combine into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto is obsessed with power. He used to be a bit of a baddie, but he has one massive weakness. His little brother, Mokuba, who's now around thirteen or fourteen. Seto has taken care of him since they were both orphaned at an extremely young age. Seto never, ever, _ever_ breaks a promise to Mokuba. This is to the point that he made Yami almost kill him during a duel so Seto could rescue Mokuba.

  


~Shi-koi~

  


  



	2. Chapter Two

.

.

**A/N**: In that last chapter, someone mentioned that the appropriate use of the suffix attached to Dr Jacksons' name would have been Jackson-sensei rather than Dr Jackson-san. I actually used this, as well as the many scattered Japanese words...something I tend to try and keep to an absolute minimum, to try and highlight the differences between Yugi and Daniel.

I felt that Yugi would be uncomfortable calling a foreigner (to him) by a completely different term, but also unable to talk to him without showing at least a modicum of respect.

Sorry if this confused people. 

Anyway, forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter out, I've been distracted by Vacation Blues...as well as some very stimulating arguments with my other half on the nature of Chaos vs Life and it's implementations in stories as well as it's validity.

Hugs,

~Shi-koi~

.

.

.

---*---

.

**Chapter Two**

.

---*---

.

.

.

The air in the underground room was stifled and grim. The faces of the people sitting around a long rectangular table equally as worried and dark.

"Are you absolutely sure Dr Jackson?" General Hammond asked again, his jaw tightening as Daniel nodded once, tensely.

"Great." Jack spoke up. "Just what we need...another damn snake in our territory."

"Did the boy seem like a Goa'uld Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, the look in his ebony eyes intense.

Daniel shook his head. "No. But that doesn't really mean anything, does it?"

"The writing, did it originate from here on Earth?" Sam wondered, her brows furrowed as she though over what Daniel had said in the beginning of the meeting.

"That's just it!" Daniel exclaimed, sweeping an arm out to make his point. Jack casually leant back to avoid the outslung limb, clearing his throat as he caught and lowered his team-mates' arm back to the table. Daniel blushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat before staring intently at Sam.

"What's it mean?" She asked.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea. The text I've deciphered so far – and the code in the writing is strange...I've never seen such an odd usage of--" he paused as someone cleared their throat pointedly, "...um, it speaks about a 'Nameless Pharaoh'...but I haven't found any dates or significant occurrences I could use to plot the time period."

"Daniel Jackson, would it help to see the artifact that the message was originally written upon?" Teal'c asked after a moment's deliberation.

"Probably."

"Then would it not be wise to contact this Mr Mutou and ask to see it?"

"Teal'c, you're a genius!" Daniel's eyes lit up, before the spark suddenly faded. "But what excuse do I give him if it turns out he _is_ a Goa'uld?"

"Take Carter with you." Jack said suddenly.

"Sir?" San asked, tilting her head in question.

"Well...think about it. If the kids got a snake in his head then you'd sense it, right Carter?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. I could probably tell if he's been infected...but he would also be able to sense the trace of naquada in my blood."

"I think that this is a mission for SG-1." General Hammond said, breaking in. The other four around the table stopped and stared. It wasn't often they got missions on their homeworld. They'd had less than a dozen to date.

"Colonel O'Neill, you and Teal'c will be the backup. Dr Jackson, you and Major Carter will lead the front of the mission, although you will both still defer to the Colonel. I want to know if there are any Goa'uld on Earth, and how this boy relates to this language. I want a full background sweep – Major Carter you know the best personnel for this, and I want this message translated as fast as You can manage it Dr Jackson."

They nodded.

"SG-1, dismissed."

.

---*---

.

"Anything yet?" Yami asked, leaning over Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi scowled cutely, scrunching up his nose as his yami leant over the back of the sofa he was curled up on, his texts and papers scattered across the fabric in a messy sprawl.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Yami said, his voice and eyes softening as he took in the tired lines of fatigue around his light's eyes.

"Yeah. You can take that as a no."

"Anything I can help with?" 

Yugi shook his head. "I'm just trying to find out any cross-references to the images I saw in when I was in our soul room. I haven't seen them before, not in any language."

Yami frowned. "What images?"

"Remember a few years back, when I got lost exploring?"

Yami nodded,

"Well I saw a series of strange flashes before I woke up. I'd forgotten them, but I think all this worry brought them back to the surface."

"Why now?" Yami mused.

Yugi sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know. I guess it was going to happen sooner or later..."

Yami smiled slightly. "Love you." He said, reassuring his light, trying to make him feel better.

Yugi tilted his head back, grinning when Yami planted a soft kiss on his lips, even though their heads were now upside down. "Love you back."

A gentle touch brushed against the side of his face, then Yami left, going into the small kitchenette area.

.

---*---

.

"So...what now?" 

The four members of SG-1 were gathered around a coffee table in one of the SGC's many rooms.

"Come morning we go over the Intel that should be ready. Then we go from there. Mr Mutou will be placed under surveillance from our backup, while we get close." Jack outlined briefly.

Three nods met his gaze.

"This kid's hiding something. We need to find out what."

.

---*---

.

The bright morning sunlight streaming in through the double windows painted the three youths tangled together in the large king size bed with it's golden rays. Limbs of bronze, gold and alabaster lay across each other, the trio sleeping peacefully.

Until the alarm went off.

The harsh beeps woke the three, blue eyes opening groggily as their owner slammed a golden-tanned arm out and knocked the offensive item to the floor.

"Damn thing..." Seto moaned, as he pulled himself free from his two lovers. He yawned as he stood, stretching like a cat on the balls of his feet.

Yami and Yugi rolled over into the warmth of the spot Seto had vacated, curling up together around Seto's pillow.

The young CEO smiled as he watched them, his lips quirking at the corners and his eyes softening with affection as he covered them back up with a cream-coloured sheet.

He wrapped a navy robe around himself as he padded to the kitchenette and switched the coffee-maker on, heading to the shower as he waited. Fifteen minutes later, washed, dressed in his usual black outfit, his midnight overcoat slung over the back of his chair, Seto drank his coffee at the table, a breakfast of fruit and a warm buttered croissant before him.

Yugi entered a half hour later, his spikes mussed, blindly staggering to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup that was quickly drunk black and sugarless with a grimace, another cup was poured immediately after, a liberal amount of brown sugar loaded into the liquid, as well as a good amount of fresh milk, before Yugi joined Seto at the table.

"Morning." Seto offered, grinning over the top of the business section in the paper he was reading.

"Mnnugh." Yugi grunted, eyes blearily blinking in the light.

Seto bit back a snicker at the look on Yugi's face. He may have lightened up around his lovers, but that was going too far even for him.

"Is Yami still asleep?"

Yugi blinked again. "Ehwhaaa...?"

A loud crash from the bedroom suddenly answered him.

"Ra damned contraption!"

Seto hid his face behind the newspaper, a large smirk crossing his face.

Yami limped into the room, a mangled piece of metal clutched in one hand. "Which Ra damned idiot left this _thing_ on the floor?!" he demanded to know, dropping the remains of the alarm clock on the table.

Seto cleared his throat while Yugi stared at the lump of metal.

Yami waited impatiently, crimson eyes flickering to the still half-asleep Yugi, then to the paper hiding Seto from view.

The paper started to quiver as Seto laughed silently.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Seto..."

A soft snicker echoed from behind the paper.

Yugi bit back a tiny smile, sipping from his coffee as he watched his two koibitos.

With the skill and speed of a child half his age, Seto dropped the paper and knocked his chair over, making a run for the bedroom. Yami followed him, a furious glare plastered across his face.

"SETO!!"

In the sudden silence following Seto and Yami's departure, someone knocked on the door.

.

---*---

.

Tbc...

.

---*---

.

.

.

Evil? Me? Don't be *snicker* silly.

.

Muahahahahaha!! Cliffy. Well...not really, cos I'm sure you all know who's going to be there...right? 'Course, the way my mind works, it could be anyone! Heh.

.

Hugs,

.

~Shi-koi~

.

.


End file.
